STORM is a distributed, real-time computing system that can simply and reliably process streaming data. The STORM can be applied to real-time analysis, online machine learning, continuous computing, distributed remote procedure call protocol (RPC) calling, extract transform load (ETL, used for describing the procedure of extracting, transforming and loading data from the source to the destination end) and the like. The STORM has characteristics of scalability, error tolerance, high reliability of data processing, etc.
Each node will feed back a large amount of information to the management center during processing, which will occupy a large amount of network resources.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.